Blue Lightning
by Cookiefox
Summary: so here we have a shameless self insert to someone else's web-comic, link in the text.


**Prolouge**

 **First Impressions**

I knew something was off when the guild master asked me to covertly follow the recently formed explorer team "Hope in Friends" into The Sinister Woods. sure they had formed their team within the last year. and yes, it contained pokemon who had not reached their full evolution, but they were by no means weak and had proven themselves to be stronger than we thought on multiple occasions. which is why i thought it was odd that Usha asked me to go along. i mean according to the board, this was a simple kidnapping. enter the dungeon, incapacitate any enemy that tries to stop you, and rescue the hostage. that's how this thing was going to go. that's how ALL these missions went. so what was her reasoning for sending me on this nonsense? "i have a bad feeling about this" that's crap. and here i was thinking i'd take a day off too. buuut no, i'm here on a feeling. however... the guildmaster asked me so I obliged. Her intuition has been spot on in the past. thus there's nothing to be done about it but tail my fellow explorers without them noticing. its a rather lonely job, however i was told to only reveal myself if the need was dire or anybody was about to die. so here i sit, watching, waiting for a threat to appear that is too much for them to handle. as it turns out, i didn't have to wait very long. suddenly, a blastoise smashes through the trees. i can tell it's at least a lvl 40. and this thing should NOT be here. this area is at most for level 13's. so that means this was planted here to eliminate Neon and the others. they must have pissed off someone pretty powerful somehow. well, time to go to work. I jumped down from the tree i was sitting in... (from HiF's point of view) Neon says "I hope that was the last one. I feel like i'm never going to get used to this body. why couldn't i have become something OTHER than a pikachu? ANYTHING other than a pikachu." Izzy says "and you'd still have trouble adjusting either way...and i could kick your butt into next week." Zander looks towards towards some tall bushes, sensing a foe. he says "uh guys, i'm sensing a powerful aura coming from that direction and it's coming this way." Izzy says "you scared? i can take anything that comes my-" A blastoise charges through the bushes, tranpling them down. Izzy grins and says "now it's a party." Neon says "no. run. can't you tell? this thing is strong. too strong for us as we are." Izzy says "well that's no fu-" A brown pikachu jumps down from a tree into the path of the oncoming blastoise. Neon stares a few seconds. "a...brown...pikachu? that's a thing?" the stranger says "i'm with the guild, and get back, i'll take care of this...also you're going to have to carry me after I do because i won't be able to move." "are you serious? you'll die." "oh i'm deadly serious" (back to my own) I say "just stand back. this will be over quickly." i turn to the blastoise and say "you can understand me right? i know you can. so leave, or bleed. your choice." the blastoise stops...and starts laughing "you... are gonna hurt me? you're funny. tell you what... take your best shot" "you were warned. and... CHARGE!" i generate and aura of electricity around me and start focusing it for a few seconds. next, i hold out my hand, i have a Z-Crystal on my wrist and a matching one... in my body (explosition later) the crystal starts glowing white, and the electric aura around me grows 20 fold. the very air around me gets a charge, small pebbles start to float. i jump into the air. (omae wa moe shinderu!) (A.N. can look up this phrase to see what i'm referencing but it's super M-Rated. but it translates from japanese to "you're already dead.") "20 MILLION VOLT...THUNDERBOLT!" The blastoise sees this, says "what the **** hax?" before i unleash this charge into several spears of electricity which slam into the blastoise with enough force to create an explosion and subsequently a mushroom cloud. (now if anybody is wondering, since everybody is.. the Z-move is 10million volt thudnerbolt. but with charge used in the previous turn, the power of the electric move this turn is doubled. ofc these two things can't combine in game because you can't get a "pikachu with hat" that has charge. buuuut... anime ex machina. and as for why i didn't get wrecked while doing this is because that idiot told me to hit him with my best shot and sat there to take it like an idiot.) the blastoise is on it's back, there are scorch marks all over it's body. I walk up to it and say "I gave you fair warning to back off." the blastoise manages to gasp "who...who are you?" "me? call me cookiechu." "i got beaten with someone that has such a stupid na-" blastoise has fainted. I back up a step and then the recoil of this hits me hard. i cough up some blood and collapse, falling unconscious. (recoil from this will be explained later.)

Authors Note: so here we have a shameless self-insert to the comic "Hope in Friends" by the ever so awesome Zander-The-Artist you should 100 percent go check him out. i was... inspired to write by this comic. cause it's that good. seriously go read it.

to those of you who think "you kinda broke the comic as to the power levels of the characters" i haven't seen them do anything destructive enough to take down a blastoise yet. (at the time of writing "chapter 4 page 71)

Authors Note 2: wow, i didn't know you could put links into this website... neat. also on another note, something like this is POSSIBLE to do in game (well besides that you can't get a pikachu with both 10mil volt thunderbolt and charge) using a blank stat lvl 30 pikachu vs a blank stat lvl 40 blastoise. you CAN pull off a 1hko 98 percent of the time according to pokemon damage calculator. I did this for you here.


End file.
